Hiding From Yourself: Credence's Story
by roseviolinfangirl15
Summary: Have you ever hid from your emotions? Credence's childhood was difficult, he was bullied and terrified of his powers. When he was adopted by Mary Lou, it seemed like his troubles were over. They were just beginning. What was Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them like, from Credence's perspective?
1. The Beginning

Hiding From Yourself {Credence's Story}

 **Author's Note: This is my first story uploaded here...hope you like it.**

The Beginning:

My name is Credence...I am fifteen years old. I remember that day like it was yesterday, a day of loss for me...apparently other people remember it differently. It was almost twelve years ago. Yet, when you are three years old sometimes things stay with you for eternity. That was the day that my mother passed away. My father had already left us before I was born. People say I shouldn't remember my mother but I do. She was a kind, good-natured woman. After her death though others say she was evil. Sometimes they would be bold enough to say that she was a Witch! I never believed any of it of course. After my mother's death me, I was taken to a small orphanage outside of town. My mother's only relative, her sister, would not take me in. So, to the orphanage I was brought, where I would stay for two years.

They shaved the bottom part of my head giving my black hair a strange look. My piercing blue eyes were not appreciated within the leaders of the establishment. They said I was as wicked as my mother. One day, I realized they were right. At five I liked to be by myself not needing as much as the other kids. One day when I was sitting by the window of one of the rooms, Matt (an older boy) came up to me... "Whatcha looking at... Freak." (He whispered under his breath.) I kept staring outside ignoring him. "Hmm...freak are you too weird to answer a simple question?" He said this a little louder. I finally looked at him he was with his two friends Patrick and Christopher. I then realized what they wanted to do...I was half their size so they wanted to beat me up. "Matt...please I didn't even do anything!" I told him, I knew it was most likely not going to work, he and his buds had already beat me up twice before. It wasn't really fair when the odds were one five year old against three seven year olds. Several minutes later I was lying on the ground with a swelling black eye from Patrick and a twisted arm from Christopher. Matt was lecturing about how much of a freak my mother was and how are genes are. I was so hurt, I began to cry. Suddenly I turned extremely angry I didn't know why. Black mist started to surround my body and it felt powerful. I started to put all my energy into getting back at Matt who stared wide-eyed at me. Patrick and Christopher ran off when my whole body had started to disintegrate. My whole body turned into the mist. My eyes turned to large white pits. I then shot black mist at Matt. He fell over as scars started to curve up his neck and cover his body. Shivering I fell to the ground, I felt horrible after the anger had left me. I had beat up a defenseless person I was as bad as Matt. If not maybe worse! I leaned over to Matt and touched his neck...he had a pulse. Thank goodness I thought I had killed him. I then ran into the closet in my room. I shrunk down to the floor sobbing. What was wrong with me?


	2. Adopted

Adopted:

Two years after that a young woman came to the orphanage, we were told to line up, as it was very important. Matt stayed very far away from me. He hadn't told the leaders of the establishment about me, he had claimed it had been a wolf attack. He had told Patrick and Christopher to stay away from me. In exchange, I hadn't hurt Matt again. The important lady's name was Mary Lou Barebone. "I am looking for a boy who should be around seven now, black hair and blue eyes. His mother's name was Esmerelda." She told Mrs. Hilts (the headmaster.) "Hmm. Sounds like our boy Credence...why are you looking for him?" Asked Mrs. Hilts. I tensed when she had said my name. "I knew his mother and wanted to take care of him...for Esmerelda. Dear Elda...so dear to me. My best friend you know…" I was terrified I didn't know this woman, but she looked sort of familiar I had a feeling it was bad familiar. "Well, let me check your credentials and if everything is right you should take Credence home with you!" Mrs. Hilts told Mary Lou. She then turned to me. "Credence... Honey...Mrs. Barebone is gonna take you home...how does that sound?" I may have a bad feeling but anywhere was better than here. So, I nodded rapidly. "Uh huh, ok Credence darling'." Mrs. Barebone took me out and led me out of the orphanage. She took me to a taxi outside. I had never ridden in a car before. "Come on in boy." She urged slightly nicely. I jumped up into the car I was still quite small for seven. We drove for a couple of miles. Mary Lou didn't say much. "You can call me Ma." She told me without saying a word. "Ma...where are we going?" I asked her. "The Second Salemers Preservation Society." She told me. "What's that?" I asked. "Well...it's a place where we gather to talk about things concerning witchcraft and how to destroy it...you and my daughter Chastity will hand out leaflets." We pulled into a small house with a picture of fire surrounding a post and another showing a woman breaking a wand. I recognized the wand, my mother had one. I bit my tongue to stop from telling Mary Lou, she seemed like she might understand, but she sort of scared me. A girl about a year older than me ran up to greet us. "Ma...I will take Credence to his room. Mother. Modesty is hungry again." Chastity quickly said grabbing my hand and leading me inside. She led me to a small room. "This is yours...and don't ask many questions and you'll avoid the belt." I nodded. "You don't say much, do you?" Chastity asked. "Not much...unless I need to." I answered. "Good." Chastity said nodding. She had already moved on, but my thoughts stayed on one thing "the belt." What did she mean by that? My first thought was a new belt... (but I knew it couldn't be just that.) I sat down on the bed staring at nothing for several minutes then I cried myself to sleep.


	3. The Belt

The Belt:

I learned that "the belt" meant a whipping. Nothing much happened until ten years passed. I was fifteen, it was recently. Chastity and I hand pamphlets out every day. Modesty soon grew very close to me. I promised her I would always take care of her. When I had not done what Ma had told me I had taken off my belt. I prepared myself for the blows, unfortunately it seems I get beaten more than the girls. Thankfully I would do anything to keep both of them from getting hurt. Even Chastity who believes Ma is a good person. I know she's not though. Modesty is too young to run away with me so we are stuck. Modesty is nine. Chastity is sixteen. Ma led me up the stairs I gave her my belt. She led me to my room. I looked over the railing in the hallway Chastity was sewing and Modesty was hopping on her hopscotch. Right after Ma had done a few practice snaps. I started to beg her to please not beat me. "Next time you don't come home for dinner you'll get a worse punishment!" She told me before she hit my first wrist. I balled up my hands the pain was uncontrollable. She hit my second my eyes began to fill. "Ma." I gasped. "I'm not your ma... you selfish boy." She hit my first wrist again the pain doubled the first. Then she hit both I fell to my knees in agony. Tears rolling down my cheeks. She hit my wrists about three more times. My cheeks were stained with tears and she raised her arm again suddenly the belt flew from her hands. A woman holding a wand had moved it with magic. Mary Lou stood trembling with fear. She walked down the stairs to get away from the woman as fast as possible. I sat shaking in fear on the floor. The woman knelt beside me she wore a blue hat and a nice long coat. "Shh..." She whispered in my ear. Tears started to fall like rain down my face. Everything I had experienced was flooding through my mind. "My name is Tina and its ok...Credence, is it?" Tina told me. I nodded I just wanted her to affectionately hug me. I desired that someone wouldn't hurt me for a change. She gave me a soft hug not like Mary Lou who would hug me roughly. She tenderly wiped my tears away. "Now, its ok." She whispered like I was a child it was so calming I actually heard my mother's voice. She then realized the blood trickling down my hands. "Oh." She gasped. She tenderly touched my first wrist which I jerked away in pain. She opened her small bag and pulled off a cloth she then wrapped that hand and wrist. She then touched my other one. This one was worse the skin on my hand was covered in previous scars. It was covered in blood. "Oh...my" Tina gasped again. She pulled out another handkerchief. She went to wrap it, but. "You lay a hand on that boy...my son...I'll tell people about it." Ma had come up the stairs and was yelling at Tina. I grasped my unwrapped wrist to my torso. I started to sob. "Oh, there...there." Tina said. "I'm sure he's not your son. You don't treat him like your son." Tina yelled back. "Well I'm not an Evil Unnatural Woman like yourself!" Retorted Ma. I started to weep...I didn't want Tina to leave me with her. Tina's eyes filled but she wouldn't let words stop her. "You are EVIL!" She said looking at me. "WITCH!" Ma yelled at the top of her lungs. I lost it and cried hard as I've ever. Suddenly a bunch of men came and took Tina away. "I'll come back for you Credence, I promise!" She called to me as she was dragged off. After Tina left Ma turned to me. "What did she say to you?" She asked sharply. "Nothing Ma." I answered. My only condolence is Tina promised she would come save me. Ma grabbed the belt from the floor. I scooted away from her my wrist burning from the last round of beatings. She grabbed my wrists and pulled me up. I howled in agony. She saw the second one being un bandaged and hit it three times with the whip it was the most horrific pain I'd ever felt. The first being bandaged she ripped of the cloth and whipped not three times but five. After she had left me up by myself I crying softly gathered the ripped bandage and wrapped it around my first wrist again. I ripped a clean shirt for the second. After a couple of minutes Modesty came in. She ran and hugged me. I hugged her back. She traced her fingers lightly on my bandaged hands. "Sorry...Credence." She softly consoled me. I hugged her again. I couldn't leave with Tina even if I wanted to. I had to stay here with Modesty.


	4. Freak

Freak:

That next week I had met a man named Percival Graves he told me there was a way for me to join the Wizarding Community I wanted to use my powers learn to use them. He met me in alleyways sometimes he told me there was a wizard near Mary Lou. They were young though under ten and that I was the child's most trusted friend. I felt happy at this it was most likely Modesty but she was going to be safer if she was who Graves said because I was protecting her. One afternoon we were having a meeting at the local bank steps. Mary Lou was speaking (of course) making everyone believe she was a good person. I looked out into the crowd and I thought I saw Tina out of the corner of my eye. She disappeared though. I thought I was nuts. Wanting to look for her, I stood waiting to see if I could see her again. I didn't see her again that day though. A newspaper man led us to his father's building later that afternoon though. He led us inside where his father and older brother were having a conference. "Go away Landon you know we are busy on your brother's campaign." Shaw Sr. Told Landon. London explained about magical disturbances downtown...I looked at the floor it was me. I had turned into the black mist after Tina had left. I was just so broken I wanted others to feel what it felt like. Still it wasn't right and I felt bad about having "episodes." For a while well since I had discovered the mist thing in the beginning. Landon's brother then whispered in Landon's ear. "Listen to dad Landon...and take the freaks with you." I couldn't handle being called a freak it was too close to the truth. That I was a freak. Modesty getting called a freak was too much for me though. I accidentally dropped a flyer in my anxiety attack. "Hey boy!" Landon's brother called to me I turned stiffly. "Put this in the trash where you all belong, freak." He whispered in my ear while he shoved the paper in my hands. I started trembling but Modesty put her hand in mine and I calmed down. Later I asked Mr. Graves a very important question. "What's wrong? Is it your mother again? Someone's said something, haven't they?" Asked Mr. Graves. I breathed in, "Do you think I'm a freak?" I asked holding my breath. "I think you're a very special young man. In fact, I want to give you something. Something very special and with this you can be honored among wizards forever." He then placed a silver triangular charmed necklace around my neck. When you touch this when you find the child I will find you. He slightly hugged me and I leaned in. He disappeared. I touched the necklace string it was a strange designed necklace a black leather strap, and a silver charm shaped like a triangle with a circle in it.

I walked around thinking about what Mr. Graves had told me. Suddenly my thoughts changed to those about Senator Shaw. "You're a freak! Put this in the trash where you all belong." I heard him say as plain as day in my head. I walked into an abandoned alley. No... no... I would not let the dark force take over me. Recently I haven't been able to control it, though. I struck down to my knees and put my hands on my ears covering my head. "Go away Landon and take the freaks with you." Senator Shaw's voice echoed in my head. "What's wrong with them Mama?" A little girl had asked one day this echoed as well. Suddenly I couldn't take it anymore. The dark magic began to absorb my body and my white pits for eyes enlarged. I couldn't control myself I went after the first person who had hurt me emotionally amongst the voices. Senator Shaw was giving a speech for his campaign for presidency. I got to the mic system first. Senator Shaw froze and then continued his speech. I then reached the electrical. The lights all went out. I tried to calm myself down you don't have to hurt anyone. My body writhed and I couldn't control it I lunged out and broke through the walls of the building. Senator Shaw stood staring at me in horror. I grabbed him and unconsciously made all these scars on his face. I then dropped him from the great height. He was dead.


	5. Death

Death:

I then tore his campaign poster to shreds. I flew up into the sky and disappeared. I landed in a nearby alley after calming myself down. It was very late so I headed home. It was a long, long way back. I got there just as Chastity had finished washing dishes. Ma sat on the stairs staring at nothing. I was later then I had meant. Walking home took too much time, I should have gone to a closer alley. Ma stood up, "Where were you?" She asked angrily. I took a millisecond to come up with a lie/story. "I was looking for a location for the next meeting, I'm sorry I didn't realize it was so late." I looking at the ground while I was speaking. It was almost true I was sorry about being late. Ma stretched her arm out for the belt. "I'm sorry Ma." "I'm not your Ma." We walked upstairs to my room.

Two days after that I saw a boy at Ma's Soup Kitchen he had a mole on his left cheek. He could be the one I'm looking for. I made a note of this for Mr. Graves I saw three more possible kids after that, though. I was looking through pamphlets in a local square alleyway the next week when Mr. Graves appeared. "Have you found the child yet?" He pounced. I stumbled back clutching my burning wrists from yesterday's beating. "I can't." He grabbed me and pulled me into hug. "Shh..." He whispered in my ear. He pulled my first wrist out it was bright red. I whimpered. "Once you find the child is pain will be behind you." He said softly healing my hands. "Find the child Credence, find the child and we'll all be free." He whispered before he disappeared.

After I got home I decided to do a little more investigating I investigated Chastity's room first who had nothing but pamphlets and boring books. I then decided to check Modesty's I was almost done but then I checked under her bed. There in the corner it couldn't be. It was a wand. A genuine wand I had always seen them in the creepy tapestries surround our house but never in person. It seemed so magical. "Credence, whatcha doing?" Modesty asked from behind me I jumped startled. I clutched the wand and came up. "Where did you get this?" I asked testing her. "It's just a toy Credence give it back!" She called I pulled it to my chest. Ma overheard us and came up. "What is this?" She asked when she saw the wand. "Take it off!" She gestured to my belt. I pulled it off. My hands still hurt from the last beating. "Ma?" I called. "I'm not your ma your ma was an Evil Unnatural Woman!" She yelled out before leading me out to the balcony. She then broke the wand in half before gesturing for my belt. Chastity looked up from down below. Ma raised her arm I braced myself. But before she hit me Modesty tensed up, "It was mine!" She told Ma. "Modesty?" Asked Ma surprised. I started to fall to my knees Ma couldn't touch a hair on Modesty's head. I started to sob into my knees. Modesty stared into Ma's eyes fiercely. Ma grabbed hold of the belt her veins widening from tension. Modesty braised herself for the pain. I couldn't let Ma do it. I sobbed into my hands again. The belt flew from Ma's hands. "What is this, Modesty?" Ma asked before tears flew down her face. Modesty stared coldly at her. Ma bent down to pick up the belt her face running with tears. The belt flew across the floor making Ma cry even more. I then melted into the dark mist and attacked Ma. I grabbed her and the same as Senator Shaw unconsciously gave her the marks and threw her down on the ground. She was dead.


	6. Revealed

Revealed:

Modesty screamed and ran into her room. Chastity ran outside and never came back. I after calming myself down lay down on the ground sobbing. What had I done? I had killed two people. What was wrong with me? I needed help badly. So, I touched the charm on the necklace.

Sure, enough twenty minutes went by and Mr. Graves appeared in the room. "Where's the child Credence?" He asked the minute he arrived. He followed my soft sobbing on the floor. I didn't know what had happened to Modesty. I looked up my face red from crying. "Help Me. Help Me Please." I begged. "Credence didn't you say you had another sister?" He asked. "Help me. Please I need help." I whimpered. He smacked my shoulder. "Where is your sister Credence, the little one, where is she?" I wiped my face. I was terrified he would hit me again. I told him about Modesty and how she probably went to her house her mother was a guardian of 12 and had given Modesty to Ma without sweat. "Where is she?" asked Mr. Graves. "I don't know..." I paused I really didn't. "You know. You're a squib Credence. I could smell it off you the minute I met you. You have magical lineage but no powers. Your Mother is dead that's all you get." He told me before calmly leaving to look for Modesty. I shook uncontrollably I sobbed endlessly tears rolled down my face. I TRUSTED HIM! My darker side yelled waning to take over. I started to merge with the mist. I felt so strong. I broke the walls 'till it was just me and Mr. Graves facing each other. Modesty was hiding under the table shaking from being terrified of me. I was so tired of hiding my true self who I am hiding from myself. "I have an apology to make to you Credence. I guess I was wrong about you." I growled and tried to attack but Mr. Graves disappeared before I could reach him. HE GUESSED. He then tried to approach me. "I trusted you...I thought you were my friends. But I was SO WRONG!" I said under my breath. The tears coming. "You can control it, Credence if you try." Mr. Graves said putting his hands up and getting closer. "I don't think I want to...Mr. Graves." I spat before shooting straight up in a dark mass. I destroyed homes, buildings, wires, billboards, anything I could get my hands on. I surged on everything, and anything. Tears filling my eyes. Life isn't fair I know that. Life is so unfair. Why me? I ask myself WHY ME? Mr. Graves kept appearing nearby telling me I was a miracle. I lurched out at him how dare him! Suddenly Tina appeared she started fight Mr. Graves! Then a young man in a blue suit approached me. "I just want you to be free, Credence!" Called out Mr. Graves I lunged I wanted to hurt him so bad. The same way he hurt me.

I traveled over many, many buildings the young man appearing near me every minute or two. I then calmed myself down enough to enter the train station or underground. The young man appeared and spoke many calm comforting words to me. I slowly struck down to my normal size. He wanted to come over to me. I trembled. "It's ok Credence, is it? It will be ok. Can I come over to you?" He whispered. He was British. I calmly nodded maybe this man could help me. Suddenly Mr. Graves shot the man with magic I was so upset I fell to my knees and sobbed uncontrollably. Why does everyone leave me? I hobbled up. I heard a train whistle behind me but knew it was too late. Mr. Graves grabbed me with magic and threw me out of the way. I limped on the tracks crying unceasingly the young man was lying down after being attacked several times with magic. It was too much I surged. Upward I flew breaking the ceiling dust falling everywhere. I flooded the station trying to catch Mr. Graves unfortunately the two had both disappeared. I searched, surged and searched some more. Finally, I found them I aimed all my anger and pain at Mr. Graves but then Tina came in the station. "Credence...stop! This isn't like you. You need to stop this now. I know what that woman did to you. I understand your hurt and your pain. Killing will not bring you peace." I calmed down Tina was right and she was the only person that had ever been kind to me. "Keep talking Tina, he'll listen to you." The young man said and Tina continued I felt myself calm. Behind them a group of aurors appeared I started to panic their wands were out like they would attack. The aurors hands with wands moved forward and suddenly needle like pain shot through me. I then blacked out.

 **Author's Disclaimer: I wrote this a while back and gave it an alternate ending, but I am going to let you guys decided what happens to Credence.**


End file.
